Patryklok
|państwo_10 = |państwo_9 = |państwo_8 = |państwo_7 = |państwo_6 = |państwo_5 = |państwo_4 = |państwo_3 = |państwo_2 = |państwo_1 = |info1 = Udział w EuroSongs |debiut_es = 34.ESs |ilość_udziałów_es = 67 |finały_es = 57 |najlepsze_miejsce_es = 1 |medale_es = 11 |złoto_es = 4 |srebro_es = 4 |brąz_es = 3 }} Kol - menedżer Azerbejdżanu w czwartej dekadzie, Ukrainy w piątej i Islandii od szóstej. Organizator i pomysłodawca Islandzkich preselekcji do EuroSongs. {| align="center" border="5" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaaaaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 100%;" |-bgcolor="#0099ff" ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 204, 51); "| Edycja ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 204, 51); "|Państwo ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 204, 51); "|Wykonawca ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 204, 51); "|Piosenka ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 204, 51); "|Finał ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 204, 51); "|Półfinał ! rowspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(255, 204, 51); "|Link |-bgcolor="#d3d3d3" ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 204, 51); "|Pkt. ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 204, 51); "|Msc. ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 204, 51); "|Pkt. ! style="background-color: rgb(255, 204, 51); "|Msc. |- |34. ESs | |Safura |It's My War |86 |16 |60 |10 |Klik |- |35. ESs | / |Eisblume |Iceflowers |74 |20 |89 |07 |Klik |- |36. ESs | |Hadise |A Good Kiss | | |12 |17 |Klik |- |37. ESs | |Atiye |Budur |25 |20 |50 |09 |Klik |- |38. ESs | |Aysel |Fallin | | |32 |11 |Klik |- |39. ESs | |Gökçe |''Tuttu Fırlattı'' |29 |19 | | |Klik |- |40. ESs | |Ümman |''Yeri Görünür'' |48 |11 | | |Klik |- |41. ESs | |Elvira T |''Vse Resheno'' |52 |12 | | |Klik |- |42. ESs | |Nataly Mogilevskaya |Ja ne spasaju |48 |19 |76 |04 |Klik |- |43. ESs | |Evgeniya Otradnaya |Ja tebja ochen |89 |08 |61 |05 |Klik |- |44. ESs | |Vintage |Derevija |79 |08 | | |Klik |- |45. ESs | |Pixie Lott |Cry Me Out | colspan="4" rowspan="1" |DSQ |Klik |- |46. ESs | colspan=8 "|''Brak udziału'' |- |47. ESs | |Slot |AngelOK |32 |17 | | |Klik |- |48. ESs | |Alibi |Origami |30 |23 | | |Klik |-bgcolor=#cc9966 |49. ESs | |Maimuna |Queen of Africa |117 |03 |99 |01 |Klik |-bgcolor=#cc9966 |50. ESs | |Agnes Obel |Riverside |71 |03 | | |Klik |- |51. ESs | |Fallulah |Give Us A Little Love |96 |06 | | |Klik |- |52. ESs | |Sóley |I'll Drown |81 |08 | - | - |Klik |- |53. ESs | |Julie Maria |Også Om Dagen |47 |17 | - | - |Klik |- |54. ESs | |Kúra |Anchor |69 |16 |103 |08 |Klik |- |-bgcolor="gold" |55. ESs | |Emeli Sandé |My Kind of Love |159 |01 |73 |03 |Klik |- |-bgcolor=silver |56. ESs | |Hjaltalín |Feels Like Sugar |137 |02 | - | - |Klik |- |57. ESs | |Euzen |Judged By |103 |08 |85 |02 |Klik |- |58. ESs | |Oh Land |Wolf & I |49 |19 |70 |06 |Klik |- |-bgcolor=silver |59. ESs | |Soluna Samay |Come Again |163 |02 |96 |03 |Klik |- |60. ESs | |Chen Aharoni |Procul Tonde |97 |09 |88 |02 |Klik |- |61. ESs | |Edda Magnason |Jona | | |32 |12 |Klik |- |62. ESs | |Nelson Can |People's Republic of China |81 |12 |63 |09 |Klik |- |63. ESs | |Jonsi |Animal Arithmetic |91 |08 |74 |03 |Klik |- |64. ESs | |Írafár |Allt sem ég sé | | |37 |16 |Klik |- |65. ESs | |Naughty Boy ft. Emeli Sandé |Wonder |90 |10 |83 |04 |Klik |- |-bgcolor=silver |66. ESs | |Helgi Valur & The Shemales |Smoke The Past Away |123 |02 | - | - |Klik |- |67. ESs | |Sin Fang |Slowlights |65 |15 |69 |06 |Klik |- |68. ESs | |Ane Trolle |Honest Wall |108 |06 |129 |04 |Klik |- |69. ESs | |Tina Dico |Moon To Let |58 |14 | - | - |Klik |- |70. ESs | |ÍRiS |Daybreak | | |47 |16 |Klik |- |71. ESs | |Agnes Obel |Brother Sparrow |66 |15 |54 |09 |Klik |- |72. ESs | |Shoes For Julia |Bringing on the Heartache |72 |12 |70 |06 |Klik |- |-bgcolor=silver |73. ESs | |Dikta |What Are You Waiting For? |140 |02 |90 |01 |Klik |- |74. ESs | |Árstíðir |Shades |83 |10 |64 |07 |Klik |- |75. ESs | |Anna von Hausswolff |Mountains Crave | | |51 |13 |Klik |-bgcolor=#cc9966 |76. ESs | |Biggi Hilmars |War Hero |150 |03 |83 |01 |Klik |- |77. ESs | |Steed Lord |Bed Of Needles |103 |05 |59 |07 |Klik |- |78. ESs | |Sykur |Curling |71 |13 | - | - |Klik |- |79. ESs | |Valgeir Sigurðsson |Draumalandið | | |38 |17 |Klik |- |80. ESs | |Ruth & Basscatz |Moving Forward |121 |04 |165 |01 |Klik |- |81. ESs | |The Weird Girls Project |Sister by Legend | | |49 |12 |Klik |- |82. ESs | |Bellstop |Trouble |106 |08 |79 |04 |Klik |- |83. ESs | |Retro Stefson |Qween |71 |16 |96 |03 |Klik |- |84. ESs | |Bang Gang |Ghosts From The Past | | |34 |14 |Klik |- |85. ESs | |Lucia |Me Over You |113 |07 |113 |04 |Klik |- |86. ESs | |Biggi Hilmars |Now is the time |57 |15 | - | - |Klik |- |-bgcolor="gold" |87. ESs | |Thorunn Antonia |Too Late |165 |01 |178 |01 |Klik |- |88. ESs | |Greta Salóme |These Last Days of Summer |77 |07 | - | - |Klik |- |-bgcolor="gold" |89. ESs | |Agnes Obel |The Curse |160 |01 |94 |01 |Klik |- |90. ESs | |Kaleo |Vor í Vaglaskógi |90 |05 | - | - |Klik |- |91. ESs | |Jeff Who? |Barfly |105 |04 | - | - |Klik |- |92. ESs | |Robert The Roommate |I will catch you |52 |12 | - | - |Klik |- |93. ESs | |Starwalker |Bad Weather |62 |10 | - | - |Klik |- |94. ESs | |Indigó |100 wrong turns |62 |12 | - | - |Klik |- |95. ESs | |Keaton Henson |You |47 |12 | - | - |Klik |- |96. ESs | |Mosi |Set it free |72 |08 | - | - |Klik |- |97. ESs | |The Young And Carefree |Castles In The Sand |92 |05 | - | - |Klik |- |98. ESs | |Halleluwah feat. Tiny |K2R |38 |17 | - | - |Klik |- |-bgcolor="gold" |99. ESs | |Little Green Cars |My Love Took Me Down To The River To Silence Me |129 |01 | - | - |Klik |- |100. ESs | |Lisa Alma |Down the Hill |48 |15 | - | - |Klik |- |101. ESs | |Kajak |Gold Crowned Eagle |69 |08 | - | - |Klik |- |102. ESs | |Daniel August feat. Filur |Welding Love | | | | |Klik